It's back!
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Everyone's favorite flower is back, so is 'bad Lana'. Please R&R *COMPLETE*
1. Part 1

It was a beautiful Saturday, and the gang was taking full advantage of it. They all decided to hang out in the park for fun. Lana and Chloe sat on a blanket talking about school, while Clark and Pete threw a Frisbee around.  
  
"Hey Chloe, Lana!" Pete called, "Come join us!"  
  
Chloe and Lana smiled and got up to play some Frisbee. Pete threw it to Chloe, who caught it.  
  
"Good catch!" Pete said to her, and Chloe smiled in victory.  
  
"Okay, watch out Kent! It's coming your way!"  
  
Chloe hurled it at Clark, who caught it.  
  
"Not too bad for a girl, huh?" she joked.  
  
"Lana, look out!" He said, gently throwing it to her.  
  
She caught it effortlessly. "Is that all you got, Clark?" she joked "Remember, I'm a trained black-belt!"  
  
He laughed and she threw it to Pete. They played for about 15 minutes. Clark got a little too into the game and when he threw the Frisbee, it went flying out of the field.  
  
"I'll get it!" Lana called  
  
Lana ran to get it. While Clark apologized to his friends. Lana ran through the forest. Woah, she thought, he can throw far! She ran as fast as she could, pumping her legs and breathing hard. She saw it and ran to get it when she tripped, falling flat on her face. She brushed dirt off her face, groaning in pain. She went to go crawl to get the Frisbee when she saw something that horrified her. No no no! It could not be! Those things were distroyed a year ago! Lana looked, just to make sure. Nicodemus! I have to get out of here! But for some reason, her body was frozen in fear. The flower opened up, just as it had done that one night, It opened slowly, Lana couldn't keep her eyes off it, and shot her in the face with it's pollen, a pollen that had made her a bad girl. Lana wiped her face, in shock. She looked around. Forgetting that there was a flower. The pollen had made her brain forget. She looked for the Frisbee and went to get it. As soon as she got it, she sneezed.  
  
"Bless You"  
  
Lana looked up, Clark was there behind her.  
  
"Hey" she said, smiling at him.  
  
He helped her up and she gave him his Frisbee.  
  
"Be careful how far you throw this," she said, playfully waving it at him.  
  
"Yeah, I got caught up in the moment," he said, shrugging in his farm boy charm.  
  
He put his arm around her, leading her to the park..  
  
"Let's go back to play some more Frisbee"  
  
"Fine with... Achoo!"  
  
She sneezed again flipping her head in the process. Clark stared on worrily  
  
" Are you OK?" he asked concerned.  
  
Lana smoothed her hair, and tied it to her head. She rubbed her nose. He noticed the dazed look on her face. She felt carefree; the flower was taking its toll. She sneezed the third time very loudly.  
  
"You never told me you had allergies," Clark said to her.  
  
Lana shook her head and smiled "That is because I don't"  
  
The pollen was getting to her brain. She was beginning to morph into 'bad Lana'. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Clark he smiled at her spontaneous flirt and wrapped his arms around her waste.  
  
"Let's stay here" she whispered.  
  
"We have to return the Frisbee," He said, smiling at her.  
  
"Throw it again" She smirked "It will make it"  
  
Clark smiled, broke from Lana's grip and threw the Frisbee with his strength to get it to Chloe and Pete. After he threw it, he turned back to Lana. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck again; he wrapped his arm around her waist. She kissed him.  
  
"Having fun, Clark?" she asked in a flirty voice.  
  
He smiled at her. Leaning in for another kiss. They kissed passionately. Until she broke from it to sneeze again. She buried her face in his shirt in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry" she muffled.  
  
"The sad thing is that is not the first time you have done that"  
  
"I didn't get you, did I?"  
  
"No, I'm okay. But are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I think you are getting sick, I should take you home"  
  
"Oh, no I am fine" she protested.  
  
The pollen had got to Lana's brain, she smiled evilly, she was now officially 'bad Lana'! She broke from his shirt and smiled at him.  
  
"Actually I think I may be coming down with something... Would you mind driving me home?"  
  
Clark smiled. "No, I'll get the car"  
  
Lana smiled and thanked him. She checked out his butt as he walked away. Bad Lana was here to stay. She was going to show Clark how bad she could be when they got to her house. She licked her lips. Clark walked over to Pete and Chloe, who were throwing a Frisbee.  
  
"Hey Clark!" Pete called "Where is Lana?"  
  
"I'm taking her home.. She is not feeling to well"  
  
"What?" Chloe asked, "She was just fine"  
  
"Yeah" Clark said "But when I got to her she just started sneezing a lot. I think its allergies or something. Anyways I should get her out of here before she gets any sicker"  
  
"OK" Pete said "Me and Chloe are staying here, we'll see you later"  
  
"Yeah, tell Lana I hope she feels better" Chloe said, joining Pete.  
  
Clark smiled and nodded; he got his car and drove Lana home. He walked her to her door.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her  
  
Bad Lana put on her 'goody two shoes act' "Uh, yeah, but could you stay here? I mean, just until Mr. Sullivan comes back"  
  
Clark smiled "Yeah, C'mon"  
  
He opened the door for her and led her in, she held on to his hand. He looked around.  
  
"You want to watch a movie or something?"  
  
Lana smiled at him, then winked "I have a better idea"  
  
Lana took his hand and led him into her room. Clark looked around, confused.  
  
"Lana, what are we doing?"  
  
To his suprise, she slammed his body, which was two times stronger than hers up against her wall and kissed him.  
  
"Lana!" he exclaimed in shock.  
  
She smiled devilishly.  
  
"What are you thinking now, Clark?" she asked  
  
"I'm thinking you don't seem so sick anymore"  
  
She kissed him again "I'm actually feeling better than ever"  
  
"Well, uh, that is good"  
  
She laughed "I love how cute you are."  
  
She began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Lana!" He exclaimed again.  
  
"Oh shut up, Clark! I know this is what you want.. You are a 17-year-old male, of course, and this is what I want too"  
  
He was in shock "Lana, you are not acting like yourself"  
  
"Isn't this what you want?" She asked him  
  
She slipped her shirt off revealing her bra. The tried to unbutton his pants.  
  
"Lana... I can't"  
  
She pushed him. "What do you mean, you can't?"  
  
"I.. I.. Just can't!"  
  
She pushed him again "Am I not good enough for you, huh?"  
  
"No, It's just.."  
  
"You are a wuss, Kent, Here I am, giving myself to you and you are being a coward! C'mon!"  
  
"Lana, This is not like you!"  
  
She glared "Then I guess you don't know the real me, huh?"  
  
Clark shook his head. Lana pushed him back up against the wall and got her face and inch away from him.  
  
"I'm giving you one more chance Clark, here I am, your girlfriend, ready to take it to the next level... now are you going to do it?"  
  
Clark brushed her off.  
  
"I'm sorry Lana, I.. I can't"  
  
"You idiot!" She screamed "You pathetic jackass! Get out of here!"  
  
"But Lana.."  
  
"Get out of here!!!" she screamed, pointing to the door.  
  
Clark put his hands up in defeat, he quickly left. Clark drove home in shock. What was wrong with Lana? She had freaked him out, throwing him against a wall, trying to make him have sex with her..She had not been exposed to anything that could have possessed her or changed her. They were just at the park an hour ago. Clark shook his head and drove home. 


	2. Part 2

Chloe walked into Lana's room.  
  
"Hey Lana!" She called  
  
Bad Lana rolled her eyes and put on her 'goody two shoes act' again.  
  
"Hey Chloe" she called back, smiling.  
  
Chloe sat on her bed.  
  
"Are you OK? Clark told me you weren't feeling well at the park"  
  
Lana smiled "Uh, yeah, But I'm better now"  
  
"Could be allergies," Chloe said  
  
"No" Lana shook her head "It was just a glitch or something, I'm better now."  
  
Chloe checked out Lana's outfit. A black halter dress. She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Wow, where did you get that?"  
  
Lana looked at it.  
  
"Oh, I saw it at Gadzooks on sale. You like?"  
  
Chloe tried her best to smile "Uh yeah.. It's just so not.. You know, you"  
  
Lana chuckled "I just thought I needed a little change"  
  
"A big change"  
  
Lana smiled "Well I'm going out"  
  
"Where?" Chloe caught on "Oh, you're going to show that little number to Clark, right?"  
  
Lana stopped in her tracks "Uh, yeah.. Clark"  
  
Chloe smiled "He'll like it.. Trust me, he is a 17-year-old male after all"  
  
"Yeah, well I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Lana left. Chloe stared at her after she left. There was something different about Lana Lang. She was still sweet, but just the way she looked. What was with that sexy black dress? Chloe shook her head. Well, she was a 17-year-old. But how could she make a change like that overnight? Chloe decided to stop thinking about it and go take a shower. Lex sat at his desk; there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" he called  
  
Lana walked in, His eyes widen at her appearance.  
  
"Hey Lex" she said seductively  
  
"Uh.. Hey Lana, What's up?"  
  
Lana smiled and sat on his desk. He looked at her in concern.  
  
"Are you sure you are OK?"  
  
"I'm better than ever, Lex" She whispered.  
  
She slid down his desk and into his lip.  
  
"You don't seem OK"  
  
She put her finger up to her mouth "Shh... I know you want me, Lex"  
  
He shook his head "I'm engaged Lana, remember to Dr. Bryce?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck seductively.  
  
"I wan you, too Lex"  
  
He took her arms off his neck and stared in confusion.  
  
"Aren't you dating Clark?"  
  
"Clark doesn't do it for me anymore"  
  
She pressed her face against his.  
  
"I want you"  
  
She kissed him, He kissed back passionately until he realized what he was doing and broke off.  
  
"Lana!"  
  
He got lose from her grip and got up.  
  
"Lana, I don't know what this is.. But you are being crazy"  
  
"Crazy? Is that how you see me?" She asked, sitting down on his chair.  
  
He studied her.  
  
"Are you on drugs? Did you get a little drunk at a party or something?"  
  
She smirked and shook her head.  
  
"Lana...."  
  
She went up to him, sliding her hands into his back pockets slowly.  
  
"C'mon Lex, I see you.. I see you see me. I know you want me"  
  
She tried to kiss him again, he pushed her off. She glared at him.  
  
"Go home, Lana"  
  
"Fine, be that way!" she yelled at him  
  
"Keep your voice down!"  
  
"All I am saying is that...that..."  
  
Her vision started to blur she looked around, feeling dizzy. Lex looked on with concern.  
  
"Lana, Lana are you OK?"  
  
"Lex.." She whispered.  
  
He rushed over to her when he saw her start to faint. He caught her and caught on.  
  
"Nicodemus" He whispered in shock.  
  
He looked down at Lana, figuring out why she had acted so strange.. Just like she did last year, when she became infected with the pollen. He picked her up, her head hung over his left arm and her feet hung over his right.  
  
"Come on" he said to her "Let's go get the Indian remedy book and then I'm taking you to the hospital"  
  
He walked out with an unchonchious Lana in his arms. 


	3. Part 3

"Well, Well you are finally up"  
  
Lana looked around to see Dr. Bryce, dressed in her usual uniform standing next to Lana's hospital bed.  
  
"Where am I?" Lana asked her, rubbing her eyes  
  
Dr. Bryce smiled "The hospital, you came in contact with a Nicodemus flower"  
  
Lana shot up "Oh my God! The Nicodemus! What if it hurts another person?"  
  
Dr. Bryce laid her back down "It was killed today, the last of the flowers so don't worry" she said with a reassuring smile  
  
Lana laid back down on the hospital bed, sighing in relief. She looked up to see Clark walking in.  
  
"Hey Clark" she greeted him  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
Lana shrugged "I'm alive.. That is pretty good"  
  
He laughed "I was going to bring you flowers but I think you've seen enough flowers for one day"  
  
Lana laughed "Yeah"  
  
"Well, I better get going, If you need anything call me OK?" Dr. Bryce said  
  
"Okay bye"  
  
Dr. Bryce left and Clark and Lana were left in the room. Lana looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Clark, tell me please.. Did I do anything to you when I was... on the pollen?"  
  
Clark blinked uncomfortably "Well... uh.." he stammered  
  
"Tell me, Clark. Please"  
  
"You.. You weren't yourself"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You tried to, uh, make me.. You know"  
  
"Have sex?" Lana guessed  
  
"Uh, Yeah" he said uncomfortably  
  
Lana cheeks turned scarlet "Oh my God, Clark.. I am so sorry!"  
  
"Don't worry about it.. It wasn't you.. It was the flower"  
  
Lana smiled "I'll take that as being forgiven"  
  
Clark smiled "When are you getting out?"  
  
"A few hours.. I just need to rest up a little bit"  
  
Clark nodded "I'll stop by your house after girl"  
  
Lana smiled "Thanks"  
  
He went up to her and they kissed. He left and Lana read a magazine that was lying near her bed.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Lana looked up, Lex was standing there with flowers.  
  
"I know flowers are the last thing you want to see but.."  
  
Lana smiled "No, there great"  
  
He walked up to her "Listen.. Lana"  
  
She read his mind "Uh-oh.. What did I do to you?"  
  
"Well you.."  
  
Lana frowned "Does it involve sex?"  
  
Lex nodded "Let's just say you weren't yourself"  
  
"What did I do?" she asked again  
  
"Well, You tried to seduce me"  
  
"Seduce you?" Lana asked, starting to blush again "Oh God"  
  
"Don't worry.. You collapsed before you could do anything else"  
  
Lana shook her head in disbelieve "I am so sorry"  
  
"All is forgiven.. We sent people out to kill the flower so no more Nicodemus"  
  
Lana sighed "Thank God"  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to rest.. See you at The Talon"  
  
After the uncomfortable scilence Lex left and Lana laid down on the hospital bed. God, she thought, I went crazy! She actually laughed a little, then caught herself and stopped. She fell back asleep 


End file.
